lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1011
Report #1011 Skillset: Skill: Construct_Regens Org: Pyromancers Status: Completed May 2015 Furies' Decision: While we're not going to guarantee any particular requirements, we will look into bringing the Hallifax and Gaudiguch constructs in-line with the other orgs in terms of regeneration. Problem: After drafting a proposal for the Regeneration Overhaul, it's been made apparent that both currently and after Overhaul implementation, there's a disparity between the orgs. Through a construct, all orgs sans Gaudiguch and Hallifax gift their citizens with additional regens besides the Guardian Construct planar-regens. This report aims to address that inequality. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Add onto the EnigmaticPyramid and CrystalSpire constructs the following regen modifiers: for Gaudiguch, a 3/10+X regen modifier to HME during the daytime. Depending on sun position, X = +1 in the early mornings and late afternoons, and +2 at the hottest times of the day. For Hallifax, add a 3/10+X regen modifier to HME where X = +2 during Hallifax's astrological sign ascendancy, +0 during the descendant phase, and +1 at either coeli. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Add onto the EnigmaticPyramid and CrystalSpire constructs the following regens: for Gaudiguch, an X*3/10 regen modifier to HME during the daytime, depending on sun position. For Hallifax, add an X*2/10 regen modifier to HME where X = Hallifax astrological sign ascendancy. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Add onto the EnigmaticPyramid and CrystalSpire constructes the following regens: for Gaudiguch, X*2/10 based on drunk levels to HME. The more drunk you are, the higher your regeneration is. For Hallifax, X*2/10 to HME based on power reserves. The less power they have, the more regeneration kicks in. Less interesting, but still applicable - the regens ramp up the more incapacitated the citizen is. Player Comments: ---on 5/14 @ 07:04 writes: Solution 2 and 3 follow the pattern set by other org constructs, but solution 1, my preference, breaks the mold a little and the variation instead affects the Max cap, rather than the Effective cap of regeneration. Thematically, I feel all solutions are sound, but other ideas are welcome, especially from the Hallifaxian envoys. ---on 5/14 @ 07:14 writes: We're just making a step towards normalizing and you want to introduce an org- specific outlier already? No to solution 1. I could see possibly something along the lines of Solution 2, but why are the numbers there skewed? ---on 5/14 @ 21:51 writes: Raeri, he wants to normalize it so that every org has this bonus and that halli/gaudi aren't left behind. Sol 2 supported because I don't like anything breaking cap. ---on 5/15 @ 02:50 writes: As Marcella mentioned, this isn't to create another outlier, but to bring available regenerations through a construct up to par for all orgs. Except for Halli and Gaudi, all other player orgs can get regens from the Guardian construct + one other construct. The numbers are so because they tie into my preferred version of the regen overhaul, but if the other version is pushed through instead, I have no issues reconfiguring accordingly. ---on 5/15 @ 03:11 writes: Oh, and if by skewed you mean why Gaudi's is different from Halli's, it's because duration was taken into effect. Astrological phases can last hours, whereas sun position in the day lasts a few minutes. It's the best way I thought to even out the disparity there while keeping them unique. Ideas are, of course, welcome. ---on 5/15 @ 10:36 writes: I'm referring to the 3/10+X regen modifier, as I'm not aware of anything else that raises regen cap (happy to be corrected though). ---on 5/16 @ 01:02 writes: That's a suggestion made to differentiate Gaudi/Halli from existing construct regens if the Admin wanted a unique angle rather than another proposal that exactly mimics other orgs. If they'd prefer to maintain the status quo, solutions 2 and 3 are provided for consideration. ---on 5/16 @ 03:46 writes: Shedrin and I came up with a different idea for Hallifax - allow the construct to also let all Hallifax citizens use Alacrity, with aeonicists able to cast it at no power cost. Alacrity heals 20% health every 15 seconds for 90 seconds, and has a 6 second eq when cast, so it's a lot of extra balance upkeep for anything other than bashing, but fills out the niche nicely. ---on 5/17 @ 05:56 writes: I'll defer to the Hallifaxians to decide what is preferable for their construct, but I'm more in favour of a blanket regen than an activated heal. Personally, I find the CrystalSpire to be one of the most lackluster constructs, and would be up for both giving it the original regen proposed and switching out Ageing for the suggested Alacrity. Ageing, while cosmetically nice, offers no useful bonus as a construct power, but those are just my thoughts. ---on 5/17 @ 21:00 writes: I also agree with the suggested change for Ageing --> Alacrity + Regen. ---on 5/18 @ 00:19 writes: Also, with the admin's recent comments, please scale the above suggestions to a max of /8 to scale with all other org constructs. ---on 5/27 @ 14:57 writes: Having trouble supporting this. Can you list all the powers that the enigmatic pyramid and crystalspire currently possess? The issue is that the nightaltar allows me to gather 2 shadows instead of 1, cast garb, and cone by themselves. 2 of those things have no comparable power in Hallifax or Gaudi, so I'm not sure why they need to be normalized unless the gaudi/halli constructs are just really lacklustre. ---on 5/28 @ 06:12 writes: You can go here to see the current list of constructs and related effects: http://bit.ly/1SDu6Vq. The main purpose of this report seeks to address availability of regeneration across organizational constructs. All orgs sans Gaudi/Halli have a construct that grants regen outside of their org territories (Celestian phials, Moonchilde aura, etc.). I seek to even this out so that Gaudis/Hallis can also potentially get this benefit from a construct. The note on Alacrity is just a side-suggestion since Ageing is pretty useless in an org construct, but is secondary to the main report.